A day in the Life
by redmoonsliver
Summary: Sakuno Shouldn't be With Out Adult Supervision.


redmoonsliver does not own Prince of Tennis

A Day In The Life.... Possibly the end.

Ryuzaki Sakuno first year student of seishun High school bit her lip as she stared at the gate to St Rudolph High School.

Her Obba-san had asked her to deliver a letter to the schools principal in hope that he would approve a training session between the schools boy's tennis teams. Now Sakuno was always glad to do anything her Obba-San asked after all she respected her greatly and she was a friendly girl but, well it was scary going into an all boy's school by herself. Tomo -Chan had told her stories of the tricks the boys played on her at Rikkai last month when she took them a note for Sakuno's Obba-san. Ryoma-Kun had reluctanty said he'd come with her but Sakuno declined wanting to prove to herself that she wasn't the same shy, anxious girl she was in middle school.

Still even though she no longer felt the same intense longing for Ryoma's notice [Kikumaru-Senpai pointing out she spent more time frowning then smiling in his presents cooled her amour quite a bit.] they were still friends and she was kicking herself now. Deep breath in out nothing would go wrong it was just a simple errand her Obba-san would never send her anywhere unsafe. Go fast in and out then she could go home and bake a nice cake to calm her nerves.

Ten deep breaths later Sakuno bolted through the gate up to the main entrance through the door, tripped on the raised seal and slammed head first into a boy. Clutching her aching head, she watched horrified as he wind milled his arms and crashed through the huge glass trophy case behind him. Distantly she could hear a shrill noise like a pulled fire alarm as a hard tight ache gripped her throat.

The entryway way was suddenly jammed with the press of adolescent body's jolting Sakuno from her trance like state. The loud voices of the teachers calling for order, demanding an explanation caused a cold lump of dread to condense in her belly. Through the press of body's see could see people helping the badly bleeding boy out of the shattered glass. Sobbing she followed after the loudly protesting boy, [he was late, dammit] to the sick room carried along in the flow of students and teachers. Standing outside the room she gained the attention of the principal quickly explaining to him [and the goodly amount of students lingering in hopes of gossip to fill otherwise boring letters home] between stutters and sobs what had happened.

Giving the shaking girl a look of utter disappointment he tugged the now crumpled letter from her nerveless fingers. Quietly informing her he would call her Obba-san to come pick her up. Her throat tight Sakuno could only nod to show her understanding. Dispersing the lingering crowd the principal moved quickly toward his office, dreading the calls he would have to make to Ryuzaki and that unfortune students parents.

After much shifting, lip biting, and hair tugging Sakuno decided she had to apologies to that poor boy face to face. And set her mind at ease. After all if she wasn't such a sacredly cat afraid of her own shadow an unsuspecting young man wouldn't have a back that was lacerated to ribbons. Taking several deep breaths till she felt slightly lite-headed Sakuno moved slowly through the open doorway. After a quick exchange with the young doctor, identifying her self as the source of his over time work. Made her way toward the bed with drawn white curtains. Cringing Sakuno griped said Curtin in a white knuckled fist quickly, she fling back the Curtin while flinging her upper body forward.

Almost bent double she stammered out a jumbled mess, that anyone who could speak terrified, guilt ridden school girl would know was a very sincere apology. Hearing a pained grunt as the boy leveled him self up to see her. Sakuno jerked her head up another apology ready to fall from her lips. Froze when she took in the boy, [shirtless her mined faintly pointed out] with a growing sense of dread Sakuno realized she knew this boy, remembered well what had taken place in her first year of middle school at a certain tennis tournament. Knew this boy she had hurt badly Cold icey blue eyes flashed through her mind echoed by a sadistic laugh, with a fervent Kimi protect me.

Sakuno Fainted over the back of a pained Fuji Yuuta.

~ Ya Ya My First Published Story , Fuji is Mad Protective of Yuuta huh?~

~ Sorry for grammer or spelling mistakes English is my First, Im Just bad at it. Spell Check is My Friend.~


End file.
